


Loneliness and Loss

by ladykardasi



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ficlet, M/M, Regret, envy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykardasi/pseuds/ladykardasi
Summary: Ezri wants Julian but it's too late.





	Loneliness and Loss

Ezri gloomily sipped her drink. Life didn't improve when Julian entered Quark's with Garak. Ezri frowned as she saw the familiarity with which the two friends touched each other. Julian's hand on Garak's shoulder and Garak's arm wrapped around the doctor's slender waist.   
Oh no, Ezri thought as the realization hit her. How could I have forgotten? Jadzia knew how they felt about each other. In her inner mind she saw the note she'd sent to Julian, signed with a simple E. 

_Elim, Garak's name is Elim_

Ezri met those blue eyes and saw them filled with gratitude and an uncharacteristic compassion. 

_I suppose you know what it's like longing for someone you cannot have..._

Julian was looking at Garak, his eyes filled with a love that stabbed at Ezri's lonely heart. 

She rose from the chair and left Quark's. She couldn't stand looking at their radiant faces another second. She didn't want Garak's gratitude. She wanted Julian - and now it was too late. 

She'd given him away. 

~ END ~


End file.
